mgcovenfandomcom-20200214-history
James Ashvale
James Ethan Ashvale was the only child of Ethan Ashvale and his lady wife, Melysa Marwyn. James became Lord Ashfort upon his father's death in battle during the assault on Icecrown Citadel. He was an aspirant of the Order of the Silver Hand, and served in the Argent Crusade with his father during the Northrend Campaign. James was slain in battle just days before his 22nd birthday during an attempt to retake the Ashfort. With no heir of his own, James is survived by his mother and his half-brother, Arryc Blackfyre. Appearance and Character A charming, and handsome young man by all accounts, James had his father's sandy-blonde hair, and his mother's pale, blue eyes. Tall, and broad of shoulder, he seemed quite comfortable in armor, and was often seen wearing a handsomely-crafted suit of silver plate. A faithful worshiper of the Church of the Holy Light, James believed in helping those less fortunate--particularly defending those who could not defend themselves. He was by all accounts, a gallant Knight, and showed exceptional bravery, particularly when facing the undead scourge. Not without shortcomings, James refused three potential brides to his father's dismay, and had more than a dozen lovers between the ages of 16 and 21. It is rumored that he sired at least one bastard, but the child's whereabouts remain unknown. He was quite popular with women, and exceptionally charismatic, both causing him minor troubles during the last two years of his life. History Early Years Born at the Ashfort on March 3rd, 600 K.C. James was the sole heir to his father's title and fortune. As the child of two paladins, James was raised on the Light's virtues, and regularly attended liturgy. Afforded the very best in education, he took an interest in the paladinhood at just eight years old, and began studying the Holy Scripture. He served as squire to his Uncle, Sir Thomas Ashvale, and later aspired to become an anointed paladin like both of his parents. The Argent Crusade Like his father, James pledged himself to the Argent Crusade when Tirion Fordring called for the merger of the Order of the Silver Hand and the Argent Dawn, and would journey to Northrend with his father. He served first in Dragonblight, where he is said to have been Knighted on the field of battle, and later during the siege of Icecrown Citadel where he fought beside his father, and long-time friend of the family, Lord David Blackfyre. He suffered a minor wound during the third day of the siege, and later watched as his father fell in battle. Still grieving for his father, James fought on, and was among the brave souls who breached the Lich King's inner sanctum. Final Years He gave a speech at his father's funeral after the Lich King's defeat, in which he praised Lord Ethan for his service to the Order of the Silver Hand, the Argent Crusade, and the Grand Alliance. He would later return to his mother and half-brother, who had established an outpost for refugees in Northern Lordaeron after the Ashfort was taken by the forsaken. Suffering from grief and self-doubt, James decided in February of 622 K.C. that the forsaken that held his ancestral seat must be driven out so that he and his family might return. Against his mother's wishes, and with fewer than one hundred men, James stormed the battered castle, and was pierced by more than a dozen arrows during the first few moments of the brutal assault. He died of his wounds just before his men were forced to retreat, and his last words were rumored to have been: "Tell them I was wrong. Tell them that I am sorry, and ask them to pray for me." His remains were recovered during a daring, pre-dawn raid, led by his grieving mother, and later cremated before being laid to rest beside his father at Light's Hope Chapel in Lordaeron. His grave stone reads: Last Will and Testament Written just one day before storming the Ashfort's walls, James' last will was witnessed by both his aunt and his lady mother. Legacy Unfortunately, neither Jame's son, Adam Aston-Ashvale, nor the child's mother, Jane Aston could be located. Believed dead or having fled Lordaeron, James' half-brother, Arryc Ashvale has laid claim to the child's inheritence since being legitimized. Lady Melysa's legal advisers insist that as per the terms of her son's will, she is lawfully entitled to administer the estate. Category:Characters Category:Lordaeron Human Category:House of Ashvale Category:Deceased Category:Lordaeron Peerage Category:Argent Crusade